GRT002: I Want to be Human Again!
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. Synopsis Accepting the fact he is a Pokémon, Ginji goes with Mudkip and face a Gengar, who is heading to the mountains to meet with Xatu. Hearing this Xatu can predict future, Ginji goes to ask it a question. However, Gengar has some secret answers. Chapter Plot Ginji is being checked up at the school's physicals. Ginji's height is measured and is only four inches tall, since he is a Torchic. Ginji's friends start ridiculing him and teasing him, while Ginji tries to explain. Ginji wakes up and wonders if that was a dream. Mudkip approaches him and Ginji replies what he saw recently. Mudkip tells Ginji can change that fact. Ginji hopes he can become a human again, but whacks Mudkip, who proposed to evolved into a Blaziken. As Ginji walks, he finds many Pokémon, who are happy, making Ginji doubt if the rescue team is really neccesary. Mudkip goes to visit Ginji, but trips on flat ground and bashes into Ginji. Ginji is mad, but is told he forgot something. Mudkip gives himself and Ginji bandanas with badges, which proves no matter how hard or dangerous the mission is, the badges prove they are members of the rescue team. Ginji, however, doubts Mudkip did anything serious. Ginji ditches the badge, thinking he does not know what will happen to him, even if Mudkip wants them to stay as a team. Mudkip advises Ginji to visit Xatu, who can predict the future. Ginji is filled with hope, thinking Xatu can predict if he'll turn into human again. Ginji rushes off, but bumps into a Gengar, who is whimping. Seeing the badges, Gengar asks for their help from this rescue team. Gengar claims it borrowed Xatu something and needs the item back. However, the path to Xatu is long and dangerous. Mudkip sees they were going there anyway, so let Gengar join, who smiles maliciously. They head to the mountains, even if Mudkip fears they look quite dangerous to pass by. Mudkip thinks the item Gengar gave to Xatu is quite valuable. However, Gengar, inside itself, sees how Ginji and Mudkip are clueless, for they are its partners in crime. Ginji thinks the place is too quiet. The ground starts shaking, as a bunch of Pokémon start rushing off. Despite being outnumbered, Ginji prepares to attack. However, the Pokémon pass by the rescue team. Gengar points at something and Ginji dodges an attack from a Zapdos. Zapdos is very angry, demanding to know if they were the ones that disturbed its sleep. Ginji counterattacks and wonders which strategy he should use. Mudkip reminds Ginji Zapdos is a legendary Pokémon and cannot be defeated, but Ginji leaps off and attacks Zapdos from above. Zapdos strikes Ginji, who falls down. Mudkip asks Ginji why is he so reckless, so Ginji reminds Mudkip he stated "no matter how difficult the terrain or dangerous the mission is". Mudkip sees he is right and wears the rescue team badge proudly, deciding to stand with his friend. Mudkip uses Mud Sport, allowing Ginji to be resistant against Zapdos' attacks. Ginji uses Flamethrower, hitting Zapdos. Later, Gengar is amazed the rescue team defeated Zadpos. The group heads off, while Mudkip wishes Ginji, as a member of the rescue team, to be with him forever. They soon are at the Hill of Ancients, where the group finds Xatu. Mudkip asks Xatu to tell Ginji's future, but Xatu remains silent. Xatu is still silent. Ginji uses Flamethrower, burning Xatu. Ginji apologizes for the attack, but Xatu is unphased and remains still and silent. Mudkip thinks when Xatu is focusing, it can withstand any attack, making Ginji wish Xatu can tell the future. Xatu turns around and sees the group, asking who they are. Suddenly, Xatu is in pain from the attack, as it now feels the pain. While Gengar steals an item, it overhears Xatu, who recognizes Ginji as a human. Gengar is shocked, while Xatu sees a dark future for Ginji. Mudkip and Ginji leave with Gengar. They soon find a village, which has been struck by Zapdos' Thunderbolt attacks. Jumpluff, Sunflora and Lombre are scared, as the weather changes drastically. Gengar claims he knows the truth and points Ginji as the cause of these occurences. Gengar claims this all is happening because of Ginji, who has been cursed by a Ninetales. Gallery Category:Ginji's Rescue Team chapters